


Baby, It's Cold Outside (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I know it's a bit late for Christmas, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader and the other Avengers participate in a secret Santa organised by Stark, who knows about reader’s feelings towards Steve





	Baby, It's Cold Outside (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request, “Me again! Could you so a reader/Steve where the Avengers have done a secret santa and Tony has rigged the secret santa to make sure Steve gets the reader (because he knows the reader has a crush on Steve and it's his mission in life to embarrass them).”

Y/N stepped out of the tower’s elevator wrapped up in her biggest jumper and reading a book as she walked. She walked into the common room with the intent on making a cup of tea, but instead was stopped when she heard Tony Stark yell out her name.  
She glanced up from her book and saw that all of the Avengers had gathered around to sit together on the sofas. Y/N snapped her book shut with one hand and hurried over, taking a seat beside Sam, trying to keep from looking at Steve. She knew that if she even glanced at him then her face would erupt into a red mess. Steve made her feel giddy and anxious at the same time and that could only mean one thing. An emotion she couldn’t bare thinking about.  
Sam put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, an action that did not go unnoticed by Steve Rogers, who pushed down the feelings of jealousy. He knew that Sam and Y/N had a close relationship, they were practically inseparable.   
Tony clapped his hands together and pulled his Iron Man helmet out from behind him. Natasha raised one of her perfect eyebrows and leaned back. While everyone else just watched.  
“We are going to partake in a wonderful Christmas tradition.” He began and grinned at everyone around him. “We are going to all participate in a secret Santa!” He exclaimed and waited for some type of reaction. Clint and Thor simply ignored him and started talking amongst themselves, while Natasha, Sam, Y/N and Steve went to get up and leave. Bruce just stays silent. “Come on guys, it means that we don’t have to waste time and effort finding everyone a gift, we just have one person.” He said and looked a little sad.   
Y/N sighed and walked up to Tony, reading into his helmet for a name. She pulled out a piece of paper and kissed his cheek softly. “It’s a nice idea, Stark.” She says and smiles at him.  
“Well, if Y/N is getting involved then I am too.” Sam walked up and grabbed a name.  
Everyone slowly went up and followed the lead, reaching in to take out a name. When Steve is the only one left, Tony sneakily throws in a name that he ‘forgot’ to put in earlier. Y/N’s. The billionaire knew that the spy liked Steve.  
Steve grabs the last piece of paper and carefully opens it, looking down at the name and widens his eyes. He had absolutely no idea what to get her. He’d have to get advice.

When the sky had darkened into dusk and everyone had gone off to either find a gift for their secret Santa or to simply relax, Steve decided he would begin his mission of finding the perfect gift for Y/N.  
He went to the only person he knew would have an answer for him. Sam.  
Steve finds him in the gym and slowly walks up to him. Sam spots Steve from the corner of his eye and grins. “Hey bud.” He says and wipes the sweat off his forehead.  
“Hi Sam, I need to ask you something.” He says uncertainly.   
Sam raises his eyebrows. “About Y/N?” He asks. Steve looks taken aback and nods his head. “Stark and I made the plan to have you get Y/N for this secret Santa thing.” He explains and takes a seat on the bench press.  
Steve looks confused and pushes a hand through his short blonde hair. “Why?”  
Sam gives him a grin. “Well, I knew that Y/N had feelings for you and Stark knew you had feelings for her, so we joined forces.” He said.  
Steve nods slowly and frowns. “She likes me too? Are you sure?”  
“Yep, confided in me a couple months ago about it.”  
“Wow, well, I suppose I better make this the best gift ever.” He said.  
Sam glances up at the super soldier and lets out a sigh. “Y/N is pretty easy to please, she’d like anything you get her, just be good to my girl.” He said and Steve smiled at him.  
“I would never hurt her.”

Steve spent most of the next week thinking on what to get for Y/N, it was even tougher knowing that she shared his feelings. He took Natasha shopping but still couldn’t find anything that would be good enough for her. He was starting to lose patience when Natasha took pity on him.  
“Don’t you think you’re overthinking this whole gift thing?” She asked and pulled Steve into yet another clothing shop trying to find something for Clint. Steve brushed his fingers across some jumpers and frowned down at them. Natasha pulls out a jacket and looks it over. “Y/N isn’t into simple material things, she’d probably want something with feeling.” She continued and puts the jacket back. “Give her something that will show her how you feeling, just don’t make it too flashy, she isn’t the gaudy type.”   
Steve crosses his arms and looks around him, his gaze falling onto a particular part of the stores decoration. He pats Natasha’s shoulder and then rushes over to one of the store’s employees.

The day to share the secret Santa’s gifts approached rather quickly and when the day came, Steve was ready for show Y/N the gift he had spent ages trying to find.   
Everyone gathered into the common room again and the atmosphere was actually lively, people clutching onto gifts. Tony stood at the front of the room again and clapped his hands. “Okay, we have someone missing.” He said and then…  
“Sorry!” Y/N hurried into the room, holding onto a beautifully wrapped gift, her H/C hair was a mess, but her E/C eyes were alight with excitement. She took her placed on the sofa beside Sam again and met Steve’s gaze from across the room, she grinned at him and Steve felt his face grow warm.  
“Good, now that this slowpoke has arrived,” Y/N stuck her tongue out at Tony. “We can begin.”  
Everyone started walking up to their secret Santa to hand over their gifts. Sam had gotten Steve a pair of dog tags that resembled the ones he had back in the War, Y/N had gifted Natasha with a beautiful set of emerald earrings that she had made herself with the help of Tony.  
Tony looked at Steve and winked, knowing that he had yet to give his gift over to Y/N.  
Steve took a deep breath and closed the short distance between him and where she stood. He cleared his throat and nearly lost his confidence when Y/N turned around and smiled her beautiful smile at him.   
“You got me, Steve?” She asked and looked down at the present that laid in his hands.  
Steve took a deep breath and sent a prayer up to every God he could think of, then softly pressed the gift into her hands. Y/N looked down at the present in excitement and carefully took off the wrapping, revealing a small plain box. She looked up at Steve for a second then took the lid off the box.  
Steve held his breath as Y/N tucked the lid onto the bottom of the box and stared inside it.  
There were a few tense moments while she took in the contents of the box, then she slowly lifted her head. As her eyes met Steve’s he quickly leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. Y/N’s grip tightened on the box and her eyes widened briefly before they closed and she kissed Steve back.  
After a minute that seemed like hours, Steve pulled away and held Y/N’s face in his hands. “Would you be my best girl, doll?” He asked in a whisper.  
Y/N laughed and pulled the mistletoe out from inside the box. “You got yourself a girl for Christmas, Captain!” She said and threw her arms around Steve’s neck, pressing her lips back to his.  
Steve laughed. “I got a girl forever.”


End file.
